kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock Titan
The is an enemy from Kingdom Hearts. It originally appeared in the animated film Hercules, under the name Lythos. One of the two titans that made it into Kingdom Hearts, the Rock Titan is the fifth-strongest enemy in the game, beating the Behemoth and succumbing to the Ice Titan. He was the end-boss of the Olympus Coliseum, and the final fight in the Hades Cup. The reward for defeating the Rock Titan is the ability to use the Trinity Limit. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts'' Immortal giant in the form of a stone crag. He has two heads, but can only think with one at a time. Defeated once by Hercules, he's now on the loose again, courtesy of Hades. He shook the scene in "Hercules" (1997). Design The Rock Titan is a gigantic, bulky creature that seems to be composed entirely of rough, uneven stone. Its body is very large and barrel-shaped. Its legs are short and its feet are flat, while its arms are relatively long and end in four-fingered hands. It has two comparatively small, draconian heads placed side-by-side on the top of its body. Both heads have thick necks, a peculiar lower jaw with four very large, blunt teeth. Its eyes are very small and red, and the inside of both mouths are red as well. The Rock Titan's name references its stony body, while "titan" is derived from the Titans of Greek mythology, which were loosely represented by the Rock Titan and its companions in Hercules. Attacks The Rock Titan has few attacks, they are also not used very often. The first one consists of a ground attack in which he lifts his hands and pounds the ground releasing a large shockwave that can be easily evaded by jumping. The second attack, similar to the first, consists in the Titan lifting one of his feet and stomping it down. The last (and most powerful) attack appears when he's knocked on the ground and Sora gets the chance to attack his heads; with biting similar to Cerberus' the Titan tries to keep Sora's attacks at bay. Strategy Lock on to one of the Rock Titan's big feet and attack it with combos (such as Ars Arcanum and Graviga). When the Rock Titan falls on its back, use the Superglide ability to float to one of the heads and attack from the far side. Be careful though, as the heads will swing at you; Dodge Roll/jump to avoid damage. Beware of the shock waves it releases, a single foot-stomp can deplete more than half of Sora's HP. The suggested magic spells to use in this battle are: Curaga and Aeroga. However, a somewhat faster plan is to equip a powerful Keyblade (such as Lionheart, Oblivion, or Ultima Weapon), and repeatedly hammer the legs with Arcanum or Sonic Blade until it falls down. Then, just keep using Arcanum on the heads, as it will deal a large amount of damage. Using this method, the only magic you really need is Curaga. However, if you use Aero, it will take damage simply by you being near it. Note that each hit taken by the Rock Titan gives you 1 Tech Point, thus you have an option of returning to the battle with the Rock Titan to level up quickly. Videos Trivia * The Rock Titan makes a cameo appearance in Kingdom Hearts II during the opening cinematic for the Olympus Coliseum. However, he isn't credited in Jiminy's Journal. * Despite being the last fight in the Hades Cup, the Rock Titan is usually considered weak by many players, with the other bosses, such as Hades, being harder to beat then he is. *Despite the above trait, the Rock Titan has the most health of any bosses fought in Kingdom Hearts. The only bosses that come close are Sephiroth and Hades, who both have 1800 HP. See Also * Cerberus * Hydra * Ice Titan * Hades * Sephiroth fr:Titan de Roche Category:Olympus Coliseum Category:Kingdom Hearts characters